Electronic display devices are sometimes used in lieu of manufacturing tangible goods. Some examples include posters, billboards and menus. In some cases, manufacturing an electronic display device and developing a digital image is cheaper than manufacturing the tangible good itself. Even if more expensive to produce initially, electronic display devices have the advantage of being highly adaptable because a new image can be substituted in for an old one in little time with little cost. This substitution may occur in real time. This may also allow the display to be interactive, as the display adapts in substantially real time to events occurring around or near the electronic display.
As electronic displays have become more advanced, their ability to simulate tangible goods has increased. To fully capture and display a desired expression digitally, it would be advantageous to provide an electronic display device capable of capturing and displaying the subtleties and nuisances of tangible goods. Further, consumers are drawn to electronic display devices capable of simulating tangible goods with a high level of realism.
One such detail of realism often lost in an electronic display is reflection. For example, if an electronic display device is made to project an image simulating a metallic sign, the electronic display device typically lacks the ability to simulate how the metallic sign would reflect ambient light if the metallic sign were a tangible good. This hinders, if not destroys altogether, the sense of realism in the electronic image. Likewise, a greater sense of realism can be accomplished in part by simulating a reflective surface on electronic display devices. Effectively simulating a reflective surface additionally provides for another means of creative expression in design. Additionally, the simulated reflective surface provides a means to make the display interactive. For example, one could peer closely at the display and see one's reflection.
Therefore, to provide an electronic display with a high level of realism, it would be advantageous to provide an electronic display device having an electronic display capable of simulating a mirrored surface.
To provide such a device, exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to an electronic display device configured to simulate a mirrored surface. The electronic display device may comprise a camera. The camera is preferably positioned near an edge of the electronic display device. The camera may be configured to capture an image for simulated reflection. To capture the proper image for reflection, the camera may be directed such that it faces in substantially the same direction as the electronic display device. To simulate a reflection, the captured image may by flipped horizontally. The captured image may be mapped and corresponding qualities of reflectivity and material characteristics may be superimposed on sections of the captured image to reflect the corresponding reflectivity and material characteristics. This may be accomplished through modifications to the image such as by obscuration and distortion, including imparting a color tint and other known methods of image modification. The combined image may be displayed on the electronic display. The process may be repeated continuously, including in substantially real time, thereby rendering a simulated reflective surface.